The subject matter of the present invention relates to perforating and testing apparatus, and more particularly, to a microprocessor implemented control system responsive to either an output signal from a latched inductive coupler or other input stimuli for operating either a perforating gun or a solenoid actuated valve in a well testing system.
Recent innovations by applicant have included a well tool control system adapted for controlling a state of a valve in a well tool and an inductive coupler adapted for transmitting control and/or data signals between a first unit and a second unit, and in particular, between wellbore apparatus and a well surface. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,796,699 and 4,856,595 disclose the well tool control system and U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,928 discloses the inductive coupler, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference into this specification. In addition, application Ser. No. 295,614 filed Jan. 10, 1989 entitled "Multiple Well Tool Control Systems in a Multi-Valve Well Testing System" and Ser. No. 295,874 filed Jan. 11, 1989 entitled "Multiple Well Tool Control Systems in a Multi-Valve Well Testing System having Automatic Control Modes" disclose further improvements with respect to the above referenced well tool control system; and application Ser. No. 310,804 filed Feb. 14, 1989 entitled "Apparatus for Electromagnetically Coupling Power and Data Signals Between a First Unit and a Second Unit and in particular between Well Bore Apparatus and the Surface" discloses further improvements with respect to the above referenced inductive coupler, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference into this specification. However, these well tool control systems are used primarily in conjunction with well testing systems and not in conjunction with perforating apparatus. Furthermore, these well tool control systems are not disclosed as being responsive to an output signal from an inductive coupler.